Another Reason to Kill
by TheThreeAmigas
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano are the grandsons to the don who controls the most powerful and dangerous mafia in the world. Currently based in New York as detectives, they recruit new members to smuggle drugs into a country which people willingly sell every possession they have to get their next hit. Now all their hard work has paid off when they investigate a murderous duo. (Mafia AU)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Ok guys so this is my first posted multi-chapter fic. I'm really excited to be able to continue this after it initially started out as a chatzy rp. Eventually it was passed onto me to keep writing by a friend on tumblr and to her I am eternally grateful. So as I write this the first few chapters have been a collaboration of chatzy rpers (who I never got the name of. If you know this story feel free to tell me) and I can only take credit for doing Lovino and Feliciano. I will let you know when I am fully writing a chapter and hopefully I live to expectations. So with that guys here's the first chapter of 'Another Reason to Kill'.**

**Warnings: Blood, gore, death, psychotic tendencies, murder, sexual themes, possibly future character death... possibly**

**oh and I don't own hetalia or any of the characters I just own the plot. That's it.**

**Lovino and Feliciano Vargas 11:54 **

Detectives Lovino and Feliciano Vargas stood over the newest victim of the notorious duo, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo and Lili Zwingli. One a drug dealer and the other an allegedly psychotic killer, both could pull off the bloodiest crimes and somehow come out clean. The brothers inspected the body, noting with raised eyebrows the bloody mess the two murderers had made of it. Feliciano crouched on one knee and snapped on some latex gloves to examine the victim, a young man in a hoodie who appeared to no longer have a nose or eyes.

"It seems little Lili has a new toy. By the looks of it she has a new knife as well." Feliciano hunkered down by the man's head, pointing out the clean gashes by his neck. "The last few were far messier kills. She either tired of her old switchblade, or they're finally switching tactics."

"Ahh, true. They're getting smarter. Using different techniques on each kill to throw the police off the trail. Yet... The simplest of mistakes are the most obvious." Lovino hummed and slipped on a pair of latex gloves. Reaching into the victim's mouth he pulled out a bag of heroin. On the very bottom Lovino could barely make out the address of an apartment complex and a room number.

Feliciano shook his head and muttered in disapproval. "You're right, Lovino, but could it be a trick. I doubt after all this time they'd choose now to make such an amateur mistake. Perhaps this was on purpose? They could be leading us on for some reason." Feliciano tried to contain his growing excitement, knowing Lovino was doing the same. Itching underneath his skin was the anticipation of a good chase, and it had been so long since they had anything but mundane jobs.

Lovino glanced at his younger brother. "We'll have to go check ourselves, si? It's not like we haven't had jobs like this before. Anyway, I say we go to the apartment. Look around, find some good vantage points, and if the coast is clear we'll go in, whether they're there or not. I'm sure they won't take one of us hostage, much less both," he whispered to Feliciano, carefully eyeing the group of officers chatting by their car. "But be careful, dumbass. We've come this far without suspicion and I don't need you screwing up again. Nonno doesn't have an endless store of patience, even for his little angel."

Feliciano rubbed his chin. "I guess we'll just hope we don't get caught." He crossed his arms and turned to Lovino. "That work for you?" Feliciano had no problem winging it. Like he always said, life's boring without a little danger. Though of course there was that one time he almost got shot and dumped into a river...Not that Lovino needed to know about that anyway. Mistakes don't matter in the criminal underworld if no one finds out. He uncrossed his arms and continued. "If one of us gets caught, then what? The other makes a run for it? Or do we both go down swinging?"

Lovino grinned and looked up at his brother, golden eyes shining with anticipation. "Let's let this one play out as we go. Knowing these two, we don't have time to call in backup. We'll go in, and if one of us gets caught the other runs. We don't need two Vargas' in hostile hands." He began leading his brother to their unmarked car, away from the rather oblivious officers. "Anyway, one of us could get on the inside. Recruit some people. With our connections and identities, we'd easily be let in," he said thoughtfully. It was more than likely if it came down to it, Lovino would be the one to get caught. Of the two brothers, it was Lovino who enjoyed undercover missions the most, although he was hardly ever assigned to one. The buzz of adrenaline in a firefight, combined the icy tingle of fear in his throat when he was found out, were like drugs to Lovino. And he knew drugs like a connoisseur knew wine.

Feliciano considered this for a moment. "Well, we do sort of... 'Look the part.'" Being in the Vargas family tended to give their members a well-known aura of viciousness and the right mix of general craziness. Good dealers would know a Mafioso when they saw one.

Lovino reached into Feliciano's pocket, fishing around for a pack of gum. "That we do, fratellino." He quickly unlocked their car and slipped into the driver's seat. "Let's get going, si?" He gave a backwards glance to the cops and silently drove away to the address.

Feliciano kept an eye out from his window. "Alright, we need at least a makeshift plan for this one. Lili and 'Tonio are cunning little bastards, so any innocent passerby could be one of their little workers. I'm sure they're not above using homeless bums as eyes." He yawned, leaning against the door of the car. "I say we show up front. If someone's there we play it off like usual. Maybe even do a little covert operation and get some intel from the other apartment occupants."

Lovino popped his gum in agreement. "If this works out well enough we could always get an overseas deal with nonno," he proposed. "Anybody worth our while knows his name, so why not this guy? Our nonno is infamous enough to inspire a deal. And we've told him all about these two crazy bastards, I'm sure he would ship a bit over here." He gave Feliciano a wry look. "The Mexican cartels can only ship so much to the East coast, and the Americans are crazy for alley drugs. Crazy enough for heroin, I bet." At this Feliciano gave a quick snort of laughter.

They had a workable plan and were finally about to get some real action. Their car pulled up to the complex and Lovino stepped out of the car, slipping off his jacket. "Feli, call nonno and ask him about the offer." Feliciano nodded and took out his phone as they both began to walk towards the building.

**Lovino and Feliciano Vargas 12:25**

**Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo and Lili Zwingli 11:45 **

Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo exhaled deeply as he fell back against the brick wall of a dim alleyway. That was way too close of a call for Antonio; they had barely escaped with their skins intact. He hung his head down and gasped for air, laughing breathlessly as Lili stumbled over to his side.

"Heh, that was close, no?" He panted and ran a hand through his damp hair. Despite being more than capable of hiring people to do his dirty work, he loved doing actual field work, even with the absurd amount of running involved. Lili nodded with a giggle and looked at him

"Yeah, a bit too close." She smiled softly, wiping her forehead. "At least we're not dead."

The pair was silent except for their labored breathing. Antonio gritted his teeth and looked down the street towards their apartment. Both had lost count of how many people they'd taken down in their escape, Antonio especially. It wasn't something he took pride in- at least he thought he didn't. The thought unfortunately clashed with how much he relished pulling the trigger, how tantalizingly bright bloodstains looked when he was high on adrenaline... He swallowed hard and frowned slightly, dismissing the unsettling feeling.

"Pity they came before we had a chance to take anything. But I suppose their lives are enough for now." He shrugged, and then turned to Lili with a grin. "Oi! We should celebrate! I haven't treated you in a while, and I think we both deserve something after that fiasco." He kissed her forehead and gestured for her to follow him. No longer winded, she giggled and followed him with something reminiscent of a skip in her step.

Antonio had never developed feelings for Lili, nothing beyond familial affection, at least. He liked to think of her as a second chance in being the big brother he wanted to be. "Although we should probably clean up first. We're a mess," he snorted lightly. Lili looked down at herself. She had blood splattered on her pants and hands, with just a smudge on her cheek. She giggled at it, admiring how the red splashes looked like little crimson flowers.

"Okay, but we should probably lie low for a while. The police should be swarming everything in a two block radius any minute now." Antonio smiled back at her and shrugged in compliance. He poked his head around the corner of the thankfully poorly lit alleyway. "Alright, the apartment is just around the corner and a bit down the block, but stay close behind. I don't want people seeing you." He shrugged off his black jacket and pulled it over Lili to cover her blood stained shirt. "You got a little into it , don't you think?" He regarded her bloody face with a raised eyebrow. Not that he minded toying with his victims first, but someone had to stay sane for their sake. He preferred to do his kills from afar, and let Lili deal with her proclivities when they had the time. She simply hummed in response, eyes still bright from excitement.

They shuffled along for a couple minutes, then waited outside the apartment door while Antonio rummaged his pockets for the key. Just then, the elderly woman living next door left her building and caught sight of Lili's face. The woman gasped and looked at her in shock.

"Oh my- what happened?! Are you alright, dear?"

Antonio blinked in surprise and followed the woman's line of sight to Lili's face. His mind scrambled to find an adequate explanation, but Lili recovered faster than he did. She gave the woman a wide-eyed, puzzled look before replying.

"I was just painting at my friend's house. I know I'm a little messy but…" She looked herself over, twisting her expression to that of a thoroughly confused child. "Huh, I guess it does look a bit morbid." Antonio gathered his wits together at this point and decided to interject before the woman could start making accusations.

"Yeah, she was painting for the local art show in two weeks. The one downtown? You should come and see, she's very talented. It's free admission, too." He added little more 'proud father gushing over his daughter' than he usually would, but it seemed to satisfy the woman. She gave a relieved laugh and smiled, saying she'd consider it. As she left, Antonio waved, then shook his head cursing softly in Spanish under his breath as he opened up the door. He sighed, and then offered a grin to Lili. "You seriously need to wash your clothes."

Lili nodded. "I'll make sure to bleach them. And by the way, nice save." She snickered, skipping off to her room to change.

Antonio smiled fondly as she left. Despite her fairly unstable mentality and tendency to murder the shit out of people, she really was good at being the innocent little girl people assumed she was. Lili was far better at keeping up the act than he was, at any rate. He heard the rumble of the washing machine as he headed to his room, across the living room from Lili's.

"The clothes are in the washer," she shouted, and he caught a glimpse of her in the lilac nightgown he'd gotten her for Christmas. He poked his head out of his doorway.

"Alright, if you're hungry there's salmorejo in the fridge." He grabbed a towel from his closet and stepped outside. "I'm going to take a shower, so be alert. You know where all the new toys are hidden, right?" Lili nodded happily, and he stepped into the bathroom.

The "toys" in question were the various throwing knives stored neatly under every table and counter, as well as the four guns hidden within reach. Lili was to use them as a last result only, and in case of trouble was to act as she usually did; innocent and kind and in under no circumstances trust anyone.

Lili could already hear Antonio singing soft Spanish pop songs from the within the shower as she strolled over to the kitchen. Lili rummaged through the rather barren fridge until she finally found the salmorejo behind a large container of yogurt. She plopped herself on their mushy gray couch and turned the TV on to a random romcom. Digging into the creamy food, she thought of her latest kill.

"Been a while since I got to take my time," she thought happily to herself. "I was starting to go crazy from boredom. Pity he didn't last longer, he had _such_ a lovely voice. Almost started singing when I finally got to his eyes." She started humming along to a real estate jingle when the romcom went on commercial. "I'll start with the face next time," she decided. "Maybe then they'll last long enough to play with properly."

**Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo and Lili Zwingli 12:28 **

**AN: Ok guys next chapter will be exciting I've already begun to write it. Reviews are always nice and I love constructive criticism so im all for it. nd I know this chapter is a little short. Promise next chapter will be longer. Until next time!**

**-Amiga 1**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys sorry this is late. Band camp and the first few weeks of school really took a toll on us. I was hoping to have this up last week, but my beta couldn't get to it. Though Anyway! Here's the second chapter. Oh and character death has been confirmed so if you want out its the perfect time. Also spamano. I remind you this was an rp so things happen ehh. Hope you like it!**

Lovino and Feliciano Vargas 11:27

Feliciano slid his phone from his pocket and texted his grandfather, updating him on what had transpired. Within a few minutes, he slipped his phone back and gave his brother a wry look.

"Nonno says he'll send over 50 bricks of heroin and some extras. Of course he'll want to meet him first, but I'm surprised he let Antonio in so quickly."

Lovino shrugged. "We must've made quite the impression on him the last time we spoke. It's not every day he lets a newbie in." He glanced up and down the street for passerby before walking up to the apartment door. "I just hope he's not as crazy as the last few."

All 11:28

Lili jolted upright in her seat when she heard the knock on the door.

_Shit! We weren't supposed to have company! _She swore viciously under her breath and forced herself to come up with some sort of plan. Unannounced strangers were always bad news after a firefight, especially the last one. _Tonio's still in the shower… Dammit! The neighbor's will definitely hear something, and I don't know how many there are. _Blood drained from her face as she contemplated the situation_. If they have the building surrounded… Shit, shit, shitshitshit-_

_ Knock-knock… _

"I'll be there in a moment!" She stood up shakily and weighed her options. The walls of the apartment were like paper, so Antonio would be able to hear her call for help, but so would the people at the door. No running, that would leave Antonio vulnerable and probably get her captured. No guns, that would alert any backup the outsiders had, but knives… knives were silent. For the most part, anyway. She grabbed an engraved switchblade from under the table and slipped it into the folds of her dress. With a deep breath, she smoothed her hair and went to open the door.

"Good evening, Lili. I'm Lovino Vargas, a detective working for the police department. Nice night, isn't it?" Lovino regarded her with a lightly mocking tone, not missing the way her alarmed green eyes hardened before slipping into a neutral expression. _Impressive. She's quite the actor, maybe even good enough for nonno_. "Now, before you shoot, or stab my eyes out, or whatever, I'm not really here for you. I'm here for him." He held up the tiny bag of heroin for her to see.

Lili cocked her head, pouting. "Now, why would I attack you, detective? I have no need too." She remained stoic, while every ounce of survival instinct in her body screamed for her to slit his throat, or run, or both. "And you'll have to excuse Toni. He's in the shower." _I need to get Antonio out of here. Maybe I could distract them? Damn, the gun's actually sounding like a good idea now…_

Lovino seemed to read her mind. "Before you tell him to run, could you let him know he has the Vargas' at his door? I believe he'll know what I want to see him for." He smiled crookedly down at her, watching as her expression went from innocent to alarmed and then understanding all in a few seconds.

Lili nodded slowly, realizing just who stood before her. "Yes, sir. But you'll have to excuse him for a moment. We weren't expecting company. Please come in and take a seat." She smiled politely, standing back to let the brothers in. If she had attacked them, they'd have the law _and_ the mafia on their tails and probably hell to pay. She knew who they were; she'd heard the name dozens of times on the streets. _I knew the last name sounded familiar…_

Lovino made himself comfortable on the couch and motioned for Feliciano to stand guard behind him. "Thank you for your. . . hospitality. Could you go get Antonio now, please?"

Lili giggled innocently at him. "Of course! No problem, really." She turned to the hallway and shouted, hoping her point would get across to Antonio. "Toni, come out! We have company, so make yourself decent."

_Make yourself decent = we're dealing with big guys here, make a good impression and brace yourself._

Or: It's the fucking Mafia, it's either get rich or get dismembered.

"Would you like anything Mr. Vargas? Some tea, coffee, maybe a snack?" _Please, please ask for tea. Coffee. Anything_. Both brothers gave her incredulous looks, but it was Lovino who answered.

"No, I'm fine. I recently ate." He didn't trust her for a moment, and really, who would? She could easily poison him or cut his throat open at close proximity, and word on the streets was she had the reflexes to dodge bullets with. "But thanks for asking."

Antonio turned off the water and tilted his head, frowning slightly in bewilderment. _Company? Why would we have company? _

_ "_And she said to make myself- oh _shit_." He locked his jaw as a sudden wave of anxiety hit him, and he staggered out of the shower. No matter how many times he had been close to getting caught, his nerves were never tamed.

He quickly pulled on a t-shirt and jeans, hoping to God they weren't in suits- suit Mafioso's were always so damn picky about appearances, and he didn't even know who they were dealing with here. After a moment or two he walked out of his room and to the living-room, ruffling his fingers through his hair as if to dry it. Antonio took in the situation for a brief moment. In the living room were two brown haired men in coats- _not suits, thank Mary_\- and one Lili, looking ready to snap with tension. He decided to go in with a casual air, and pray his impertinence wouldn't get him shot.

"_Que tal, chicos_?" He flashed a bright grin at the pair, then sat in a chair across from the one who seemed to be in charge. "I wasn't expecting company, to be honest." He rubbed the nape of his neck in fake uncertainty and offered the two a confused expression. They appeared unimpressed, and the one across from him pulled a little bag from his coat pocket.

"You should've been. You're the one who led me here, Antonio." The Mafioso chuckled and read an address off the bag of heroin, his gaze flickering between the two criminals. Both had dropped any pretense of being innocent civilians.

"Today is your lucky day. My grandfather wants to make a deal with you and Lili that would spread your names throughout the East Coast. Well, at least the parts that somehow haven't heard of you. And that would more than double your buyers." He carefully observed Antonio leaning back into the couch, not quite relaxing but losing his hostility. "So what do you say? Wanna hear it, or did I waste my time coming down here to talk?"

Lili glanced uncertainly at Antonio. She honestly didn't care about being infamous, but it was ultimately up to Antonio whether or not they would take the deal.

Antonio was biting his lip, a pensive look on his face. _Mierda...How could he be so careless? And he was one of our more careful hands, too. But… This might not be such a bad thing after all. _He took a good look at the man in front of him, and had to keep a smirk from playing on his lips. Business aside, the other man seemed pretty attractive, and, considering the man looked pretty high up on the Mafia ladder, he just so happened to have a thing for Italians. _If I had known, I would've come in just a towel... no, that's stupid, he would've shot you in the face, settle down, you horny idiot._ An excited smirk tugged on his lips all the same as he sat up straight. "Ah, I'm sorry what did you say your name was?"

Lovino wasn't stupid. He had seen the way Antonio looked at him. Up, down, then up and down once more. He'd gotten this look more times than he could count, from low-key dealers and friends of his grandfather alike. In any other case he would've issued a warning, but he ignored it by virtue of the green-eyed man's handsome face and sat up with a cocky grin.

"Lovino Vargas, grandson to Romulus Vargas. I believe you know who that is." He examined Antonio's body language for any signs of aggression. His family's name elicited oh so many interesting responses, no matter who the person, and he still wasn't sure if this man was their type or not. "And my brother behind me is Feliciano. He usually lets me do the talking while he keeps watch." The other man gave them a soft smile and a nod, fingers tapping the gun in his hands.

Antonio seemed more pleasantly surprised than hostile. "Vargas, hmm? In that case, I would love to hear what you have to offer me. Lili wants to go to university, you see, so it would mean the world to me if you share what you have in mind." He smiled sweetly at Lili, and she smiled tightly in understanding. Whether she wanted to educate herself he didn't know. The point was that sob stories helped make good impressions on dealers who had doubts on whether or not their workers were simply junkies looking for funds.

Lovino looked him directly in the eyes. "My grandfather wants to send us 50 blocks of heroin. Your specialty, I hear. Whatever you sell you keep half of, which is a damn good deal for a new worker. The faster you sell, the more money you get, obviously, and you'll get better deals." He paused before continuing. "On one condition: I oversee the operations. Considering how I'm the undercover detective on your case, this would be an almost foolproof operation. It's too good an opportunity to waste." Antonio nodded along, seemingly at ease with the conversation.

Lili, however, wasn't too sure about these Vargas brothers. Antonio seemed to be comfortable as one could be around Mafiosos, but Lili never let her guard down. Lovino seemed straightforward enough, but his brother in the back was definitely more secretive. It irritated her that she couldn't get a read on them yet, and even more that Antonio was already so interested in one of them. Lili didn't mind Antonio flirting or dating around, but this wasn't just some backstreet dealer here. She glanced sideways at Antonio, noting with a mix of frustration and amusement the look of lust in his eyes.

Antonio smirked and regarded the Italian with an almost half-lidded gaze. "You seem to know your criminal under dealings, Mr. Vargas," he murmured, deliberately gracing his words with a thicker accent. He extended his left hand to Lovino. "You have yourself a deal, Lovi."

Lili perked up immediately at this gesture. Antonio was ambidextrous- _"In case I lose a hand, you know how crazy these people can be"- _but he was primarily right-handed. Closing a deal with his left always meant to proceed with more caution than usual, and to disclose no secrets unless necessary. In response, she absentmindedly fiddled with her charm bracelet, switching it from her left to her right wrist to let him know she was on guard.

A light blush spread across Lovino's serious face and he immediately scowled. "Call me that again and it'll be your nose." He looked at the hand and extended his own. "Either way, we have a deal. Now that you've accepted our proposition, you're an employee of sorts and our grandfather will want to talk to you." He gave a sidelong glance to the stone-faced girl to Antonio's right. "Lili can come too. My grandfather has been waiting to meet the girl who could kill so efficiently with such little training. What do you say, Lili?"

Lili beamed sweetly. Sickly sweet, Lovino thought, like the smell of rotten fruit. "That sounds pleasant. I hear it's very warm in Italy, and I'd love to see the buildings in person." Her expression was soft, but her eyes were calculating.

Antonio spoke up. "Ah, it makes me so happy you're okay with this! It could be a good thing for us,_ princessa_, I know it." He put an arm around her shoulders. In his mind though he was thinking of ways to avoid or delay Lili's involvement in this whole thing. He didn't want her in any danger if this turned out to be a trap. _She could play sick, or we could have someone pretend to take her back to the mental institute…_

Lovino chuckled. "You won't be meeting him in person or going to Italy anytime soon. If you're serious, Nonno will want to initiate you then. Right now you'll be going with us to our headquarters to Skype with him. It's unprofessional, I know, but we don't have any other way right now." Lovino stood up and brushed off his coat while Feliciano pocketed his gun. "He's waiting, so we should really be on our way."

Antonio turned to Lili. "Go on and get your coat then. No toys," he said sternly, and she nodded. Lili felt uneasy about going almost completely unarmed, but she had her sharpened hair clips and she could still kill with her hands.

Antonio smiled and took his own jacket from a chair in the dining room table. He shook out the collar of his jacket as he put it on, feeling the extra weight of the handgun in his inner pocket. _Nothing they won't be expecting. Lili won't be happy, though. _He headed out the door.

Vargas Estate 1:08

When they pulled up to the estate Lovino whispered something into the speaker to make the gates open. They drove to the front and parked, letting a man take the car away after getting out. After a couple minutes of chatting in a language Antonio couldn't understand- _Sicilian? Definitely not Italian-_ the brothers led them to a dimly lit room close to the front of the house. When they walked through the door they were greeted by a deep, if hazy, voice.

"Ah, boys, it's such a pleasure to see you again! I take it you brought them?"

The voice came from a laptop placed on a table, the only piece of furniture in the room. The image was of a square-faced Italian man in his fifties, with curly brown hair and eyes to match his grandsons. Feliciano waved rather childishly to him, and turned to Antonio and Lili.

"Please introduce yourselves. Lili, I would prefer you act like your normal self." His golden brown eyes glinted.

Lili's expression twisted from innocent to frigid within seconds. "Good afternoon. My name is Lili Zwingli."

"And I'm Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo." He grinned broadly, and then placed his hands back on Lili's shoulders. "I'm sort of like a big brother to Lili. She's not officially adopted, but I've got most of her paperwork. Well, illegally, but it works."

Romulus matched his grin. "It's a pleasure to meet you two. Now, Antonio, I would like to speak to you privately. If Lili could talk to Feliciano and one of my associates I would appreciate it." Antonio gave Lili a soft pat on the back and she gave him a nod before following Feliciano out the door.

Once they left Romulus continued. "My apologies for the informality of this meeting, but it will have to do for now. If you two are serious about joining this business then I'm sure we'll meet soon. Now, I'd like to ask you couple questions. . . Who was your first employer?"

Lovino looked questioningly at Antonio. _How did a guy like him get into the black market? Men like him are usually models._

Antonio pressed his lips together as he contemplated the question. He didn't know too much about the associations of the Vargas family and his first employer; he only hoped that it didn't affect this opportunity. "A Cuban, by the name of Carlos Machado. I was having trouble paying off my college loans, and a mutual friend introduced us. I couldn't find a job at the time so I took what I could get."

"Hmm, that'll be acceptable. Now, two more questions and answer quickly. I have some _business_ that needs my attention," he growled. His joyful demeanor had changed to a more dark and sinister one. "Firstly: How would you feel about living here? I would like to keep an eye on you, and I think you'll move through the ranks quickly once you're initiated."

"That I would need to discuss with Lili. But I think I would like to," Antonio answered quickly, not wanting to irritate the man.

"Figured as much. Take your time to think about it, and give me your answer soon. Now, secondly: Do you do your own drugs or not? I don't need another junkie." He snarled irritably, then yelled something Sicilian that made Lovino chuckle.

"Property under your protection is more than I could ever imagine for myself," Antonio answered evenly. "No, I don't do my own drugs. Any, actually. It'd be too dangerous for Lili, considering my line of work." He couldn't even consider it.

Romulus nodded seriously. "Well, Antonio, I'll leave you with this. Don't betray my trust and we will meet soon. Lovino, show him to his room." He looked to Lovino. "I will speak to you later." And with that the connection was lost.

"Alright, follow me." Lovino opened the door for him and led him down the hallway. He entered a large, lavishly furnished room and leaned on a small coffee table next to some couches.

"I'm surprised. Nonno doesn't usually give out his trust that easily. I just hope you live up to expectation," he teased lightly, checking his phone.

"I didn't think we'd get this far, actually." Antonio smiled sheepishly and he plopped down on the couch next to Lovino. "You haven't even seen me in action though, have you? Was word of mouth enough to convince you?" He raised an eyebrow and once again added some accent to his words. _Alright, now he'll definitely know I'm interested. Madre Maria, please don't let me get shot._

Lovino shrugged and sat on the couch arm next to Antonio. He had a blank expression as he checked his phone, but he couldn't hide the red tint that dusted his cheeks. "Don't flatter yourself. You had some good recommendations, and half of them were about Lili anyway. We wouldn't have been so interested if she wasn't part of the deal."

Despite his harsh tone, he had a growing smirk on his face. "So, Antonio. You're good at persuasion, right? Well, I'm the best at saying 'no.' How about a little challenge? If you can somehow convince me to do something you want me too, I'll. . ." He paused for a moment, before turning to Antonio with a devious glint in his eyes. "I'll let Lili pick a weapon from my personal collection, or have one custom made to her liking. So, up for a challenge?"

Antonio seemed equal parts amused and excited. "Yes, indeed!"

He adjusted himself so that he was facing Lovino, and he suddenly realized it was the closest he had ever been to him. A warm flush spread up to his ears, and traveled down his back, trickling down to. . . _Whoa there, slow down. You're just over-excited because he's a Mafioso who could order you tortured if you fuck up. That's it, nothing more. Just a little adrenaline. Don't fuck up. _

Perhaps "persuasion" was the wrong choice of words. Antonio was more skilled at seduction; he never actually granted anyone their fullest desires, but the implication alone was enough to make people melt under his requests. The sunny grin and seemingly innocent happiness in his eyes twisted into something else: darker, redder. When he spoke his voice was husky, _throaty_, lush like velvet, and borderline obscene.

"Kiss me."

Vargas Residence 1:42

**Well I hoped you guys liked it. Hours of rewriting and typing paid off. Though I'd like to thank my awesome beta. Her mom doesn't let her use the computer. or she hovers over her while she does. Man she's a trooper. Love her. Anyway reviews are always appreciated and I will have the next chapter up quicker than this one. Its been so hectic. I've already started it. Well until then.**

**-Amiga #1**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Kiss me."_

Lovino smirked and leaned in a bit closer. "And what makes you think I'm going to comply?" He let their lips brush up against each other, soft and warm.

Antonio hummed and moved his hands higher above Lovino's head to hover over him. Lovino didn't seem to mind, thank goodness. "What is the dull taste of pride compared to passion? I know what you want, Lovi." He whispered into his ear and nibbled at his earlobe.

Lovino let out a small breath. He had to admit Antonio was good, but at the moment his will was stronger.

"Pride is what keeps me in charge. I quite like it, so I'm afraid you'll have to try harder." He leaned towards Antonio's neck and began to nip roughly at the skin. After a moment or two of listening to Antonio's hums of pleasure, he pulled back to look at him. "Come on, Antonio. You're the one holding back at this point."

"Oh, don't underestimate me, Lovino. I'll get that kiss and more." He trailed a few kisses down his jawline, stopping at the hollow of his throat.

Lovino let out a soft sigh. "I don't know about that." He bit his lip, starting to squirm a bit. _Shit._ This was beginning to feel better than he expected. Antonio was surprisingly good at this, and Lovino was starting to enjoy himself more than he felt comfortable with.

Antonio chuckled breathily and nipped a bit harder. "C'mon Lovi, your pride will only serve to dull your senses at this point. I promise not to disappoint." He pulled at the hem of Lovino's shirt, and then bit down at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Lovino clenched his teeth then looked to the side. Dammit, he couldn't hold out much longer, not with his mouth on his neck like that. _This bastard knows all my weak spots._

Antonio continued tugging at the shirt. Deciding to take his chances, he slid one hand up his shirt. "Come on, Lovi. Just one kiss," he whispered against his neck, savoring the feeling of Lovi's flushed skin.

Even with his teeth clenched Lovino couldn't hold back the sound that came from the back of his throat. _Oh, that's fucking it._ With that he gave in, pulling Antonio up by his collar to kiss him forcefully. His lips moved roughly against Antonio's and he hummed in satisfaction.

Antonio grinned against his mouth and took control of the kiss, running his hand up and down his side. He definitely had a shot at breaking Lovino down now. _It's only been a couple hours, but I think I know his type pretty well._

The kiss lasted a couple more seconds before Antonio pulled back to let Lovino breathe, though he kept him preoccupied by moving back to his neck. After a moment Antonio reconnected their lips and moved his hand from Lovino's chest to the hem of his pants, teasing the skin just below the seam.

Lovino moaned once more into the kiss before smiling. _Bastard probably thinks he has me wrapped around his tan little finger._ He took Antonio's hands from the hem of his pants and pushed him back on the couch to straddle him, relishing the surprised look on his face.

"Sex on the first day. How very _forward_ of you." He adjusted himself to sit cross legged on his lap. "You should know better than that, Antonio," he breathed, leaning over him, "Especially with the boss's grandson. You're pretty cocky." He chuckled and rolled off Antonio to sit on the coffee table next to the couch.

Antonio laughed ruefully and looked up at him. "Well, it was worth a shot, but I still think that counts as a win. It seems my sweet nothings broke through your Italian pride." _At least I got something started with him._

Lovino immediately scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You're a newbie, I threw you a bone." He stood and smoothed out the wrinkles on his shirt, walking towards a door that seemed to lead to a hallway.

"Of course, of course, tell me, do you let all newbies use tongue?"

Lovino stopped and looked back at him with a smirk. "I usually cut it off before then." He turned his head back around continued walking.

Antonio felt a shiver run down his spine. _Wow._ He jogged a bit to catch up to him. "So, uh, I guess that would make me special?" He overtook Lovino and walked backwards in front of him, grinning all the while.

Lovino gave him a blank stare. "Mmm, maybe." He smiled slightly. "Oh, before I forget, let me give you a warning. There are higher ups staying here as well, so you'd better watch every step you take. You may have Nonno's favor, but that doesn't mean there aren't people willing to take you out if you step on their toes."

"So what should I do? I'm sure Lili could take care of them."

Lovino rolled his eyes and led him down another hallway, stopping at a room. "Your sister is in her teens and has no formal training. Trust me, if anyone here wants to take you out they will be far better prepared than your average dealer. Anyway, the room connected to yours is Lili's. And what I would suggest is keep to yourself. Don't talk to anyone, and only come out of your room if absolutely necessary, or if I call you up."

"Oh, what time of night would you be calling me? I happen to like my beauty rest, so I'd like to know." Antonio grinned, then coughed when Lovino glared at him. "So is your room on this level?"

"No, it's not, now knock it off. I'm not screwing around anymore. I have things to get done, so just get in there." He yanked open the door with more force than Antonio thought strictly necessary and motioned for him to get in.

Antonio laughed and stepped through the door. "Fine, fine, but I do look forward to the day when you call. I promise I'll make it worth your while." He turned to wink at Lovino.

"Shut it! I'm leaving. _Behave_." He slammed the door before storming down the hallway. _God, what an asshole._

Antonio chuckled as the door was slammed on his face. Lovino would definitely be his next conquest. He was stubborn and ruthless, and God if that wasn't sexy.

He thought more about it, planning and scheming on how he could break Lovino down more. Not in a bad way, but enough so that he could have a decent conversation with the man. He wasn't sure if he liked Lovino, or just wanted to sleep with him but he would find out soon enough.

Now, though, he was bored.

There was nothing to do seeing as none of his stuff had been transferred here yet. He began to tap his foot on the floor, thinking of what he could do. He would go out and explore the grounds, but with Lovino's warning and the fact he wasn't well equipped he quickly dismissed that idea. The only thing there was to do was think. _I hope Lili comes back before I do something stupid. It's not exactly a good thing that she's 80% of my impulse control. _He fell backwards onto his bed, surprised at how comfortable it was. Within in minutes, he was drifting off.

A couple hours later he awoke to the sound of a door being pushed open, and he bolted up. Before he could dive to the floor, however, the lights turned on and he could identify a familiar face.

"Lili! I'm so glad you're back, I going out of my mind with boredom and worry." He laid back on the bed and relaxed. He could sense Lili was in a grumpy mood now, but wasn't going to ask. She got a bit snappy when she was in a mood, and he never quite knew how to deal with that. _I suppose Lili and I aren't on that level yet._

"Hmph, I'm glad I'm done too. Those assholes keep trying to tell me how to do my job." She flopped down on a chair across from him. "I know you like that little Italian boy, but remind me why we're here again? We were doing fine on our own." She knew that was half a lie. They had been losing suppliers lately and didn't have enough to sell recently, but that was besides the point.

Antonio blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, I admit he's attractive, but we're here for the suppliers and money. You heard how much he's shipping over here, we'll be making big money. We can finally do the things we wanted. Y'know, like travel a bit! We can stay in nice hotels and update the toys in your collection, the whole shebang." He threw up his arms for emphasis, smile wide on his face.

Lili rolled her eyes. "That was _your_ plan, but whatever. I don't really mind as long as I can keep doing what I like to do." She sighed, and then walked out of Antonio's room and into her own.

Antonio watched her and groaned, laying back on the bed. Lili was always better at dealing with boredom than him. Hopefully, a call from Lovino would come soon and he could get the few things they needed from their house.

A couple hours later, Lovino knocked on his door and after a bit of flirting and a swift but silent fuck you on Lovino's part, they were off to the house. Now, Antonio wasn't one to be laid back about these things, but when he saw the entourage of people going with them, Antonio thought Lovino might be the slightest bit paranoid.

"Um, Lovi, why are there so many guys going with us?" He whispered to him as they settled in the back of the car.

"Safety. Plus we're burning down your apartment after, so if we need a distraction we'll have enough people for one."

"A little overkill, but sounds good," he said, and was silent for the rest of the trip.

A few minutes later they arrived. Antonio got in quickly and gathered his and Lili's weapons and clothing before heading back to the car.

"All done." He started shoving the pile in his hands into the trunk. "Hey, Lovi, when we get back can you show me where the shower is? Maybe we can share one if you're feeling up to it?" He grinned as Lovino closed his eyes, looking an awful lot like he was counting to ten.

"Shut up and get in the goddamn vehicle."

Once Antonio acquiesced, Lovino rolled down his window and beckoned one of his men over. "Go ahead and burn it down. I don't want any evidence that I was here." The man nodded and gave orders to the others in a dialect Antonio recognize before the car pulled away.

"So did you get everything that you need?"

"I sure did. I even brought my books so I don't go out of my mind in my room."

Lovino nodded and looked out his window. "Well, in a few days we'll get the shipment in and you'll be able to start working." He paused to think for a moment, then looked back to Antonio. "Make sure not to disappoint me or my grandfather. That's a one way ticket to sleeping with the fishes, caspici?"

Antonio surprised him by laughing, loud and bright. "Sure thing." He smiled and lifted his right hand. "Boss."

Lovino lifted one eyebrow, looking at Antonio's beaming face and then down to the offered hand. With an exasperated huff and what felt like the hundredth eye-roll of the day, he took it.


End file.
